Fairy Tales
by Insincere Perfections
Summary: What if Bella had run instead of Edward? Watching your parents marriage go down the drain wouldn't help with the whole, totally in love *swoon* thing. You could only hope they'd run after you, and wouldn't want to let you go once they got you.


I lay my head down to rest upon his chest, inhaling his intoxicating scent that had been absent in my life for too long.

Fairy Tales, they played a huge part in life whether you chose to believe them or not, I had chosen to believe them; look where that had left me, broken and alone.

At first I had lived my life behind the image I myself had conjured, nothing but an illusion, which had soon be broken and shattered like a mirror, leaving me with more then seven years bad luck. I had dreamt of riding off into the sunset with my prince charming leading me back into the safety of _our_ home; so much for that. I had watched as people laughed about me, whispering about me behind my back, they didn't know I could hear every word they said, it wasn't their fault I had crumpled underneath the great burden of my embarrassment and shame, it was all my fault. But you saved me and taught me other wise, what did it matter what they thought?

After I saw my parents marriage fall apart I promised myself I would never let a man into my life whom I needed more then the very air I breath, if I did I knew he would have too much power and control over both myself and heart, if the man I loved asked me to give my life in exchange for his, I would readily hand my soul over to the devil.

And so I locked those, once so close to me, behind the high walls I had built to protect my heart; all too soon I became a prisoner to my very creation.

But then he came along, and I knew as soon as I saw him that he would be mine, for now and ever, he gave me reason to live once more.

'I loved him', 'I needed him', 'I couldn't live without him' All these thoughts ricocheted around in my head, coming back to me again and again. I realised he had knocked down my walls, my heart once black and shrivelled has now blossomed into the perfect image of adoration, all because of him.

I had done the one thing I had vowed never to do; I had fallen in love. So I did the one thing left to me; I ran away.

I was scared, so scared, of this new foreign emotion that was so new to me, it made me do strange things that I never knew could happen and I just couldn't handle it.

For two years I ran, never staying, never properly seeing the world around me, too scared to stop. And once again I found myself surrounded by walls, this time twice as thick and no one, not even my prince charming could penetrate them.

Just like I knew I would, I stopped functioning my mind was filled with nothing but silence, I was completely numb to the world.

But he kept searching day after day, night after night he kept looking. Not once did he stop, he always found the silver lining in the cloud.

That's how he found me, curled up in a tight ball in_ our_ meadow. He pulled me into his arms, keeping me safe from the corrupt minds of the people around us. He wanted me the way I was, fairytale minded and all.

I once believed that life was just a re-run of all of it's fairytales, I believed in true love and in the power of the first kiss but I soon lost faith, in every person I saw an enemy to be made and the evil behind there eyes and because of the human race I forgot what it was to love.

But again and again he came back for me, he would remind me I truly did have a heart, I had just forgotten how to use it.

As long as I had him I could survive, together our love was unstoppable.

And they all lived happily ever after.

A/N  
I decided, because I'm so nice, that you guys deserved to know what happened to me! My P.c. crashed and it's taking forever to fix! So I'm at the library, just for all of you! Plus it's the whole typical high school drama thing, EXAMS!!! They Bite! Guess who saw New Moon?! That's right, ME!!!! Saw it 19th of November, the day it came out here in the land of Oz! Miss me?  
xoxo  
LifeisaFairyTale


End file.
